Yesterday
by breezyme
Summary: Sequel to With a Little Help From My Friends. Jude Harrison is excited to get away for her first tour, especially after her and Tommy have a huge fight. But things are going to get a little complicated for our favorite rock star...


**Well, let's see how this goes...**

A phone rings, and Tommy groans, mumbling, "Can't a guy get some sleep?" He gropes blindly around for it, and, upon finding it, picks up and then immediately hangs up. He smiles, satisfied.

It rings again. He massages his temples before finally opening his eyes, and this time he answers the phone. "Tom Quincy. This better be good."

"THOMAS DUTOIS, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" comes through the phone. He winces.

"Hey Jude-"

"Tommy, it's already five o'clock. You're supposed to _officially _meet SME today. Oh, and, you know, _sign their contract!_"

"Jude, it's five _AM_," Tommy pointed out.

"And it's Wednesday. We've all got school in two hours. You do know that school is a half hour drive from the studio, right?"

Tommy sighed. "I'll be at the studio in ten," he said. "But Jude, let's not forget that _you're _the reason I got to bed late last night…" He could practically hear her blushing over the phone. "See you soon, Jude."

--

Jude entered Tommy's office.

"What'd Quincy say?" Speid asked.

"Ten minutes," Jude grumbled. "I swear, that man is the most stubborn, annoying,…" Speid, Kyle and Wally ignored her rant; they'd been hearing ones like it for the past week.

"So, how're we going to get that tape?" Kyle asked.

"Well, I was thinking, Quincy probably doesn't have it saved to the computer. If there's anything good on there, Quincy wouldn't leave it for Georgia or EJ to find." The three boys shivered at EJ's name; she'd been very disgruntled with the boys' style as of late. "Anyways, it was a pretty damn good take, if I do say so myself, so he'd have to cut it… which, I happen to know, he hasn't, because he's still mixing _Me Out of Me_, as of yesterday. So, it's probably somewhere around here. Now, we _know _Jude and Quincy are going to go talk for a bit, so we could at least look around on his computer."

"Yep, that should work," Kyle said. They looked at Wally.

"I'll be lookout," he said. "I'll have no part in the actual snooping. That way I don't die when Quincy catches us."

Speid shrugged. "Fair enough."

--

"Hey guys, you think you can entertain yourselves for a bit? Tommy and I…" Jude fumbled for an answer.

"We need to mix a song," Tommy added quickly.

"Yeah," Jude said. "So, you guys going to be okay for," she checked her watch "about an hour?"

"Sure," Speid said. "Go… _mix._" Tommy and Jude quickly left, and Wally went out behind them.

As soon as they were gone, Kyle jumped up and ran over to the computer. Speid started picking through the bookcase. "Damn," he cursed about five seconds later. "Password."

"Try DuTois," Speid suggested. A few seconds later, he heard a triumphant noise. Speid grinned. "Probably thought no one would know it."

"Oh, shit," Kyle said. "He's one of those dudes who doesn't know the meaning of 'file folder.'"

"Search for 'Jude' in the file name." Speid heard a mouse click followed by tapping keys.

"300 search results already," Kyle said. "It's not even finished searching." Speid groaned.

--

Jude sighed once she heard the door closed behind them. "I sure hope Speid knows how to keep a secret," she whispered to Tommy. "Because we were not at all convincing."

"Don't worry, Girl, I've only known them for a week but they seem pretty loyal to you. They seem to follow you around like puppy dogs." She smiled at him.

"So, Mr. DuTois, is Studio C occupied?"

He chuckled. "Girl, _no _studio is occupied at 5:30 in the morning."

"Good." She winked at him, walking over to the door of Studio C. "You coming? We've, ah, _got a song to mix._"

--

Speid jumped when he heard the door open; Kyle ran for cover under the desk.

"Dudes, it's just me," Wally whispered, closing the door behind him. "They just came out of Studio C. Pack it up." Kyle quickly logged off of the computer, and the three sat on the couch. "You find it?"

"No," Kyle said, groaning. "I-" He was cut off by the entrance of Jude and Tommy.

"Hey guys," Jude said. "Ready to go?" They all nodded quickly.

"Follow me," Tommy said. The three boys got up and followed.

"Oh, and Harrison," Speid said, approaching Jude. He whispered into her ear. "You've got sex hair."

**No worries, darlings, I'm typing up the next chapter **_**right now,**_** so you shouldn't have to wait more than a week or so…**


End file.
